Through the Black Hole
by Seal Pup
Summary: My first crossover. Yes, it's Wicked /Star Trek! So, what if Captain Kirk and the Enterprise came instead of Dorothy? Rating most likely to change. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: As you can tell by my constant new stories, I'm a little bored; but campus life can do that to ya. Well, this is my first crossover. I won't tell you what I'm mixing _Wicked_ with but I think you'll like it. This may seem a little crazy, as most things I tend to write, but weird things happen when you can shower between classes—again, only when you live on campus. As always, I don't own anything.**

"I'm not like you," Elphaba yelled, fighting back the tears. She hugged the goat in her arms even tighter. "I'll never be like you and I'll fight you till the day I die!"

The Wizard laughed. He moved to the back of his great mechanical head and called for his guards. Instantly soldiers in green uniforms and guns entered the throne room. The goat in Elphaba's arms ran off to the balcony where it would be safer, leaving the green witch alone. Elphaba looked at her captors. She recognized one. "Fiyero?" she whispered.

The Captain of the Guard stepped forward.

"Fiyero," she grinned, "it is you!" She stepped forward to embrace him but he raised his gun at her.

"Silence, Witch!" he yelled.

She quickly moved back. Fiyero turned to his men. "Get me some water" he ordered.

"Sir?" one clarified.

"Water, as much as you can carry. Hurry!"

The other guards saluted and ran off. Fiyero still kept his rifle trained on Elphaba, sweat poured down his brow.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from the doorway.

Elphaba recognized the voice. She turned to see Glinda staring wide-eyed in to the room. The other also recognized the green witch. "Elphie?" she cried.

Elphaba gave a grin in response.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda hugged her friend, "Thank Oz you're alive!" She then turned to Fiyero who had removed the Wizard from behind the mechanical head and had him at gun point as well. She placed her hands on her hips. "Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?" she scolded.

"No" was the reply.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave." He turned to Elphaba, "Get your things ready."

"What?" cried Glinda.

"Don't you see?" Fiyero replied; his eyes met with Elphaba's, "I love her."

Elphaba was taken aback; she wasn't expecting this.

"So," teared Glinda, "it's been this way all the time, behind my back?"

"No, Glinda" replied Elphaba, "it wasn't like this."

"Oh, but it was" said Fiyero.

"What?"

"We don't have time to explain; my men will be back soon. Elphaba, gather your things together and trust me." He turned to Glinda. "Bye, Glinda."

Glinda tried her best to fight back the tears. "Fine!" she cried as Elphaba and Fiyero flew away on Elphaba's broom, "Go! You two deserve each other!" She turned her back to them and let the tears fall.

"Here," a sympathetic voice came from behind, "drink this. It deadens the pain."

She turned to see the Wizard offer her a drink in a green glass flask.

"No thank-you" she whispered.

The Wizard shrugged, "Suit your self." He toasted her health and took a hearty swing.

"Is it true?" a plump woman entered the throne room, "Has your betrothed brought her into custody?"

"No, Madame Morrible" Glinda replied.

"It seems our Captain of the Guard had other plans" finished the Wizard.

The woman's face dropped. "Oh dear...Surely, there must be some way of capturing her."

"Her sister" Glinda muttered.

"What was that, dear?" asked Madame Morrible.

"Her sister!" Glinda said louder, "Spread a rumor telling her that her sister is in danger and she will fly to her side."

Both the Wizard and Madame Morrible liked the idea.

"Now, if you excuse me," Glinda's voice became softer, "I have a slight headache." She curtsied and left.

"For a blonde," commented Morrible, "she's quite smart. But we can't use a rumor, Elphaba's too smart for that."

"Then what?" inquired the Wizard.

"I think we need a little help from outside..." the other smiled evilly.


	2. Through the Black Hole

Captain Kirk sat on the bridge staring out into the miles and miles of space. Around him computers moaned, lights flashed, buttons clicked. His crew had gone through the day doing their work and not saying a sound. Indeed, it was a quiet day on the Starship USS Enterprise. But Kirk didn't mind. He liked days like these where he could just sit back and relax.

He could hear some commotion behind him. By the sound of it, two men were having an argument. "Bones and Spock" he smiled to himself. The elevator opened behind him and out stepped his two companions.

"Hey, Jim" smiled Dr. "Bones" McCoy, "Are you hungry? The special tonight is meatloaf!"

"Dr. McCoy," interjected Spock, "I fail to see your enthusiasm for a baked loaf of ground meat of which its origin you do not know. To add to all that, a gravy that does not even compliment the meal. Not also to mention an absence of proper vegetables."

"Oh, go ahead!" laughed the good doctor, "Just go ahead and scoff just because I know how to appreciate the good life!"

"The good life, or a stomach ache? Really, Doctor, I would atleast expect that a man of your medical knowledge and position would know the rules to a proper diet."

McCoy only frowned. "I don't have to take this form you. You ready Jim?"

Kirk smiled, amused by the conversation. "I'll be right there, Bones."

"Okay" he smiled, "But hurry, a meal like this I don't think will last long!" With that, he skipped into the elevator and off to the galley.

"Of that I have no doubt" Kirk joked to his first officer. "Mr. Spock, since I see in you no desire to enjoy this wonderful meal with Dr. McCoy and myself, I'm leaving you in command."

"Very well, Captain."

Kirk got up and stretched, "I believe you shall find this job rather boring. It's been a pretty quiet day. So, uh, feel free to cause some commotion."

"I do not cause commotion, Captain" the Vulcan replied.

"Quite right" smiled the captain, "I forgot. Don't feel too bad: we'll make you human yet."

"Of that, I highly doubt."

Kirk smiled as he left for the galley.

"Isn't this just wonderful, Jim?" laughed Dr. McCoy as piping hot plates of meatloaf smothered in gravy were set before him and the captain.

"Yes" Kirk poked at his food with his fork, "wonderful."

"Well," the doctor smiled placing a large piece into his mouth, "dig in!"

Captain Kirk put a small piece into his own then quickly washed it down with his drink.

"Amazing stuff, isn't it?"

"Oh yes" smiled the other, "Amazing..."

Their meal was suddenly cut short by an abrupt stop of the ship. Kirk leaned over to the intercom. "Kirk to Bridge" he said.

"Spock here, Captain" replied a voice.

"What's going on up there Mr. Spock? I thought Vulcans didn't cause commotions."

"I can asure you, sir, they do not and that commotion was not of my doing."

Kirk and Bones smiled. "Well, answer my question, Mr. Spock: What happening up there?"

"That," Spock replied, looking at one of the computers lining the bridge wall, "I don't know, but we are attempting to figure out."

"You do that" directed the captain, "I'll be right up there."

"I'm coming with you, Jim" McCoy declared as Kirk got up from his seat.

"But I thought you wouldn't want to pass up such an opportunity with this delicious meatloaf that you were so anxious about only minutes ago."

"Well," the doctor's voice became a low whisper, "just between you and me, it's not quite as good as is it usually is today."

Kirk gave the smile of "You just don't like it and not want to admit you're wrong."

McCoy noted the expression on the younger man's face. "Damn it Jim!" he frowned, "Isn't a man entitled to change his own mind once in a while?"

Kirk laughed as he and McCoy went to the bridge.

"Mr. Scott's been trying to reach you, Captain" said Spock as Captain Kirk entered the bridge. The entire area had exploded into chaos. Crew members were running to a fro checking machines and charts to diagnose the problem.

"Thank-you, Mr. Spock." He switched on the intercom, "What's happening down there, Scotty?"

"I don't know, Capt'n" a voice with a strong Scottish accent replied, "The engines just stopped runnin'. We've checked an' nothin's wrong with 'em."

"Can you get them started again?"

"It'll take some time, Capt'n" Scotty replied, "They're cold now,"

"Work on it, Scotty!"

"Aye, Capt'n!" he turned to his helpers in the engine room. "Hop to it, lads!" he cried, "We gotta get these engines started ag'n!"

Captain Kirk looked ahead into the vast plain of stars. What had happened to his peaceful day? "Mr. Sulu," he said, "is there any way that we can steer the ship?"

"Apparently not, Captain" was the reply, "All power has been cut. Even our phasers have been drained of their energy."

"What's going on, Jim?" cried McCoy.

"I wish I knew" was the reply. "Issue Red Alert; battle stations. This may be a form of attack."

"It would be useless for us to fight, Captain" reasoned Spock, "As Mr. Sulu has pointed out, we have been drained of our weapons."

"We can always think of something, Mr. Spock" replied the Captain, "We are, after all, creatures of ingenuity."

Mr. Spock shook his head sadly, "Another human flaw: optimism."

"Yes, we know" joked Bones, "Very illogical."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Dr.," he said, "I will not stand here and be ridiculed by your naïve human remarks."

Kirk smiled, "Okay you two. Can you postpone your conversation until we're out of this mess?"

"Yes," agreed the first officer, "I believe we can."

"Alright" pouted the Doctor.

"Captain," communications officer Uhura said, "we seem to be picking up some sort of message."

Captain Kirk looked out into the universe. "From where?" he asked, "I see no ship or planet. Where's the signal coming from?"

"There is not signal, Captain."

"What?"

"Greetings, strangers!" a voice came from behind the crew. All turned to the screen. A plump woman in red satin gowns was projected onto it. "My name is Madame Morrible and I am speaking on behalf of our lustrous leader The Wizard of Oz. I come to you with the hopes that you can help my dying planet. We are but a peaceful people who are being plagued with demons. We seek your help as a last resort for our Wizard fears, that we will die if this problem is not dealt with. Please, I implore you: help us!"

The screen suddenly returned to a star field.

"Try to track from where that message came from" ordered Kirk. He paced back and forth trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Are you going to help her, Jim?" asked McCoy.

"That's what we're here for" was the reply. His thinking was interrupted as he was nearly thrown off balance by a thrust from the engines. He quickly ran to the intercom. "Scotty!" he praised, "You're a genius!"

"It wasn't me or any of me lads, Capt'n" the other replied, "Them engines just started on their own. They don't even need to warm up."

"Captain," Sulu said, "phaser banks have just returned to full power."

"Everything's returned to normal, Captain" reported Spock.

"Cancel Red Alert" ordered Kirk. He was relieved when the chaos had once again returned to order.

"It would appear that this Madame Morrible had something to do with what has just happened" Spock deduced.

"Maybe," pondered Kirk, "the question is why?"

"Captain!" Sulu yelled.

"Jim!" cried Bones.

Captain Kirk turned to the screen and was shocked and fearful at what laid before them.

"Where did it come form?" asked Uhura.

"Mr. Sulu?"

"I don't know, Captain" replied the navigator, "It wasn't there a moment ago. It just appeared out of the blue, out of nowhere."

"Try to steer us away form it."

"I've been trying, Captain, but it only pulls us in faster."

"Much like quicksand" commented Spock, "Fascinating."

"But black holes don't usually work that way" replied the doctor.

Kirk jumped to the intercom. "Scott!" he cried, "We need more power!"

"They're givin' all they've got, Capt'n" replied the Scottish engineer.

"Try harder, Scotty! We're being sucked into a black hole!"

"Thar's nothin' I can do. The engines are already almost at peek capacity an' I dare not push them any further."

"What do we do, Captain?" asked Spock.

"Fight it." He turned back to the crew. "Issue Red Alert."

"How do you fight something like this, Jim?" McCoy tried to reason.

"With the only things we can, our engine power and Mr. Sulu's skilled steering. Hopefully, we can avoid it. Uhura, anything on that message?"

"Nothing at all, sir."

"Keep working on it."

Everyone held on tight as the Enterprise fought with the great black hole.

"It's no use, Captain!" Sulu cried, sweat pouring from his brow, "It's too strong...It's pulling us in!"

"It's no use to do anything else, Captain" continued Spock, "We are already on the border of its mouth."

"So this is it, then?" asked the doctor, "Either the start of a new adventure or the end of our own."

"If this is the end," Spock replied, "I must say that I never cease to grow tired of your philosophical remarks."

Dr. McCoy shot a glance toward his Vulcan co-worker, "Oh, hush!"

"Here we go" Kirk announced softly as the ship entered the black hole.

It was a rough ride as the starship hurled through open space. All eyes watched as they sped past vast star fields. Suddenly, all became quiet again as the black hole opened and the ship stopped once again.

"Captain," Spock looked at his computer data, "There appears to be no trace of the back hole."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"That's impossible!" yelled Bones, "Black holes don't just come and go out of the blue."

"Apparently, this one did."

McCoy crossed his arms, "Crazy Vulcan."

"Captain," Uhura reported, "we're receiving another message."

"Is it like the one we received before?"

"Yes."

Kirk turned his eyes to the screen.

Once again Madame Morrible appeared, but her clothes were torn and tattered. They showed signs of burning. "Help us!" she cried out, "The demons have attacked again!" Her message was then cut short and static covered the screen.

"Captain, there appears to be a planet below us. Class M; very simular to Earth, I would say it is almost an exact duplicate."

"Thank-you, Mr. Spock" acknowledged Kirk, "That must be the source of our messages. Assemble a landing party; I'll take Spock, Bones and Uhura." He turned to the intercom, "Mr. Scott, meet us in the transporter room and bring someone from security with you."

"Aye, Capt'n"

"McCoy, bring along with you your full medical kit, you may need it down there if these demons are as bad as Madame Morrible makes them out to be."

"Right Jim!" nodded the doctor.

"Mr. Sulu, take the helm."

"Aye aye, Sir."

Kirk looked around, someone was missing and had been missing since he left for dinner. "Where's Mr. Chekov?"

"He went to his room to lay down for a while. Said something about a stomach ache. Mentioned it may have to do with what he ate for dinner—meatloaf, I believe."

Spock gave Dr. McCoy the glance of "See what I mean?"

Bones was aback. "Go ahead, rub it in!" he pouted, "You overgrown hobgoblin!"

"Oh," remembered Kirk, "and you can cancel Red Alert now."

When Captain Kirk entered the Transporter Room, he was met with Scotty and the security man Stephens. "Everyone is to keep phasers and communicators with them at all times" he ordered, "Also, no one is to wonder off on their own. We are to stick together until we understand who or what we are dealing with."

Everyone nodded as a sign of understanding.

"Okay, let's go then."

The six stepped into the transporter as the operator started it up. "Transporting" he declared.

**A/N: So, should I continue? Or just abandon this whole crazy thing? Let me warn you that I do have plenty of time on my hands and the whole story outlined; just need to type it down. Ha! Please review!**


	3. Munchkinland

Elphaba nuzzled Fiyero's shoulder. She felt loved for the first time in her life. She wasn't sure how long the two had laid in the field. It seemed like a life time and she didn't care.

"Fiyero?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he replied, stroking her long dark hair.

"What are you going to do now? About Glinda and your job, I mean."

He took in a deep sigh. "Must we really talk about this?"

"I would like to know" she pressed, "Glinda is after all my friend."

He smiled. "I suppose I would have to apologize to her. Tell her that I never really loved her."

"And your job?"

"The job never meant anything to me" he replied, "I only took it so I could find you."

She played with the metals on his jacket, "But others would take it for the exact same purpose."

"But my reasons are different."

"How so?" she frowned, "Your objective is to capture me, is it not? And I'm your prisoner, am I not?"

Fiyero threw back his head and gave a light chuckle. "I would say that you are!"

"Then how is your objective different?"

"Because," he brushed a lock of hair from her face, "their objective is to kill you."

"And your's?"

He drew her in for a kiss, "To make love to you."

Elphaba wasn't too sure as to what she was doing but she gave into it anyway. She wasn't too sure if she was hearing correctly either. She wasn't sure at first, but now she was. "Love?" she asked herself, "He _actually_ wants to _love me_?" She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back.

---

Captain Kirk examined the area around him. He and his party had landed in a small village of sorts. "What do you make of it, Spock?" he asked.

"It would appear captain that we are standing in the middle of a village of little people" was the reply, "My scanners aren't picking up any life near here, though."

"Probably out somewhere" the other reasoned.

"Or were driven away."

"Capt'n!" called out Scotty, "Take a look at this!"

Kirk walked over to his engineer. The Scotsman was pointing to a yellow road.

"Fascinating" commented Spock.

The captain knelt down and touched the road. "What is it?"

"Brick" replied Scotty, "Yellow brick."

"Once again, fascinating."

"Oh, to you, everything's 'fascinating" laughed Dr. McCoy.

"Not _everything_, Doctor" the other replied, "You being one of them."

McCoy's face turned back to seriousness. He huffed and returned to his work.

"What do you make of it, Bones?" Kirk smiled, amused with his two friends.

"We are standing in the middle of a civilization of people no bigger than children" was the doctor's diagnosis, "If the entire civilization is not entirely composed of children all together."

"Very good, Doctor" commented Spock, "But I would have to agree with your first findings. As you remember with Madame Morrible, she did appear fully mature."

"But they all can't be that size" continued Kirk, "She didn't look like a child's hight either." He opened his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Sulu here, Captain" came the response.

"Sulu, scan the planet for life; we can't find any down here."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Kirk out."

"Kill her! Kill the Witch!"

Kirk and his party turned to find the source of the voice.

"Captain!" Stephens cried. He pointed over a hill from which ran a shiny man.

"Jim," McCoy gasped, "is that..."

"A tin man?" finished Spock, "Yes, it would appear so."

The six huddled close as the tin man approached yelling his cries of death and destruction.

"What do we do, Captain?" asked Stephens.

"Wait," was the reply, "he may be harmless."

"You gotta be kiddin' me, Capt'n!" cried Scotty.

But the tin man didn't notice them. He kept running around waving his ax and shouting "Kill the Witch." The party watched as he ran out of sight.

"I don't like this, Jim" whispered Dr. McCoy, "I don't like this one bit."

"I would admit it is rather strange" added Spock.

"Well let's just keep looking around" Kirk calmed down the group. He opened his communicator "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here."

"Mr. Sulu, did you scan the planet as I asked?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did you find?"

"There are life forms, Captain. Just not in your general area at the moment."

"Okay, we're keep our eyes peeled. Kirk out."

"Didn't they pick up that tin man?" asked Uhura.

"Apparently not" replied Spock.

"But if he wasn't a life form, then what was he?"

The others shrugged.

"I still don't like this, Jim" McCoy shuddered.

"Set phasers to 'Stun" ordered Kirk.

As they did what they were told, before them appeared a woman in a black dress and ruby slippers. She was surprisingly tall for what the buildings in the village made its occupants to be.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise" Kirk introduced himself, "I have received a message of distress that we believe came from this planet."

"No message has been sent from here" she replied, "Nothing here goes on with out my authorization."

"I believe I have not caught your name."

She squinted at the captain. "It is of no importance to you. Now I must ask you to leave."

"Leave?"

"You have entered my land without my permission. Leave now or suffer dire consequences."

"But we are in need of answers."

"You will find none here. Hurry, my patience grows short."

Kirk decided it was wise not to press further. He bowed his head politely and ordered his companions to follow. However, as they turned to leave, they were taken by some strange force. They faced the strange woman again. Her arms were extended and she was chanting. Each experienced a strange feeling of their throats closing up. One by one, they fell to their knees in suffocation.

---

Elphaba pulled away from the kiss.

"What is it?" asked Fiyero, "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Oh, Fiyero," she smiled, "I'll always love you."

"Good" he whispered as their lips slowly met but she pulled away again.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't know" she replied, turning away, "I keep seeing this vision."

Fiyero frowned, "Of what?"

"Nessa."

"What about her?"

"She's in some sort of danger." Elphaba quickly got up and grabbed her things, "I have to go to her."

"Wait!" cried her lover, "Will I ever see you again?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I think so." She turned to go but Fiyero stopped her once again.

He pulled her in one more time and kissed her. "Listen," he said, "There's a castle that my family owns; no one lives there save for the guards that protect it. It's a marvelous hiding place full of trapdoors and hidden passageways. You can stay there if ever you need it."

"Thank-you" she whispered. With that, she left.

---

Scotty looked around. Stephens and Uhura had already passed out and Dr. McCoy was nearly there. Spock was barely holding on but he soon feel into unconsciousness. Scotty watched as his captain fell to the ground. His own vision became dark. "If only I can..." he thought to himself. Carefully, he aimed his phaser at the woman placing the spell on them. With his last amount of strength, he pulled the trigger. The phaser fired and struck his target.

The woman let out a cry of horror. Immediately, the spell was lifted and the party began to breath properly again.

"Nessa!" another woman's voice cried out.

Scotty looked up to see a green woman cuddling the first. She appeared to be crying. "What have I done?" he asked himself. He quickly looked down at his phaser, it was set to stun. "Good," he thought, "I thoug't I mig't have furgott'n to change it."

Mr. McCoy quickly regained his senses and had rushed over to the side of the crying woman. He checked the other with his medical equipment. However, the green woman disappeared before he could reach the place. From the expression on his face, Scotty could see that it was not good. He ran to the scene.

"How is she, Doc?" he asked.

"She's dead."

A cold shudder ran through Scotty's spine. "How? My phaser was set to Stun!"

"Phaser malfunction" replied Kirk as he approached the two, "It's been known to happen." He placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder, "Don't feel so bad, Scotty. It wasn't your fault, but an unfortunate accident."

"It's not me," replied Scotty, "But that other lass. She look'd so sad."

"Jim, did you see her?" asked Bones.

"Yes" was the reply, "Was she really..."

"Green? Yes."

Kirk took in a deep breath. "If there's nothing else you can do for her," he said, "maybe you can check on the others."

The doctor nodded and attended to the other members of his party.

Scotty stared down at the body. "Poor lass," he sighed, "So you'g an' beautiful."

"It happens to the best of us" comforted the captain.

"Captain!" cried Spock, "My sensors are picking up a life form headed our way."

Kirk looked around.

"Not another strange tin man, I hope," the doctor grumbled.

"No, this one appears to be human."

"Hopefully Madame Morrible" Kirk sounded optimistic.

"I don't see anyone" Uhura reported.

"I'm not expecting you to" replied Bones, "It will take a short while for your vision to get back to normal."

Stephens scanned the horizon. Something soon caught his eye. He pointed to it, "Look!"

Kirk squinted at the strange object. "A bubble?"

Spock checked his sensor, "That's our life form."

"You've got to be kidding me!" scoffed McCoy, "Crazy Vulcan! First black holes can come and go like a storm cloud and now bubbles are alive!"

Spock made his comeback strong: "Must I remind you, Doctor, that throughout our travels we have encountered various forms of life that we never thought could possibly exist."

"Captain," Uhura gasped, "it's getting bigger."

The landing party watched as the bubble came closer and closer. They parted to allow it to land. Everyone gasped as before them stood a glamorous woman in an elaborate white dress, silver crown upon her head and a large silver wand in hand. She walked over to the body, examined it then turned back to the party. Eyeing Kirk as the leader, she asked him: "Are you a good wizard or a bad wizard?"

"I beg your pardon, ma'am" Kirk replied, "I do not understand your question."

The woman smiled as she asked the question again.

"I believe you must have us mistaken for someone else" was the reply, "For we are by no means wizards. I am Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship USS Enterprise."

The woman then turned to Uhura. "Are you a good wich or a bad witch?" she asked.

Uhura swallowed hard. "I am neither" she replied, "I am Uhuha, Communications Officer of the Starship USS Enterprise."

"Oh..." the woman smiled. These titles and names meant nothing to her and she pondered in confusion what to do next.

"May I ask why all the questions?" Kirk said.

The woman pointed to the dead woman, "This was the Wicked Witch of the East" she replied, "You have killed her and now her subjects are wondering if you are good wizards or bad wizards." She turned back to Uhura, "Or, in your case; a good witch or a bad witch."

"But she told you" replied Kirk, "She is not a witch. Witches are old and ugly."

Several high-pitch squeals and giggles filled the air. Kirk and his party looked around to find the sources.

"What was that?" asked Stephens.

"The people of this land. You are in Munchkinland and these are the Munchkins. They're laughing because I am a witch. I am Glinda the Witch of the North."

Kirk's eyes grew wide in astonishment and embarasement.

"Captain," Spock said, "It would appear that you, like most humans, have have the perception that witches are old and ugly."

"I beg you pardon, ma'am," apologized the captain, "I didn't realize..."

She smiled and stopped him, "Only the bad ones are ugly. The Munchkins are very grateful to you for you have ridden them of their suppressive ruler." She called to a group of bushes around the area, "It's alright, you can come out now."

The party watched in amazement as little people began emerging form the shrubbery. Some even came out of potholes in the road, others form houses. They inched closer to the group but stepped back at the sight of the dead witch.

"Fascinating" commented Spock, "They didn't appear on our scanners before."

"The bushes must have some sort of cloakin' property to th'm" suggested Scotty.

Spock raised an eyebrow in thought. "Again, fascinating."

Glinda called to the little people. "Come out, come out from where every you are and meet the strangers who have come from afar. They bring you good news. Haven't you heard? For when they defended themselves from the Wicked Witch, a miracle occurred."

"Miracle?" asked Scotty, "Nay, ma'am. It really was no miracle; what happened was just this: I aimed my phaser and accidentally killed her."

The Munchkins seemed fascinated by Scotty's explanation and the news. They sang out "Ding, Dong! The Witch is dead!"

Scotty thought he might weep. "But, I didn't mean to."

The group watched as the Munchkins placed gifts before their deliverers. Many sorts of sweets, some did dances, others songs.

Spock kept checking his equipment. The scanner was picking up another person—one he could not see. He alerted the captain that the being was coming closer.

"This could be our moment of truth" smiled Kirk.

Suddenly, the festivities stopped. The Munchkins ran as from the ground rose a red cloud. The cloud exploded and there stood the green woman that was crying over the witch's body. She walked over to the body and grieved once again.

"I thought you said she was dead" Kirk whispered to Glinda.

"That was the Wicked Witch of the East" was the reply, "This is her sister the Wicked Witch of the West, and she's worse than the other one!"

"Who did this?" the green witch cried pointing to the dead witch, "Who killed my sister?" She advanced towards the party, "Who killed the Witch of the East?"

Scotty stepped forward. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am" he said, "It was I. I'm sorry, it was..."

"Enough!" the witch yelled, "You shall pay dearly for this!" She began to chant a spell but Kirk stopped her.

"This man is under my command" he pleaded, "I am responsible for his actions."

"Suit yourself" she smiled, "Someone must be punished!" She finished her spell.

Captain Kirk felt a strong slap across his face by an invisible hand. He rubbed his throbbing cheek. "That's it?" asked he.

The witch pondered the statement for a moment. "You're right." She punched him in the gut and then knocked him to the ground. "I may think of something else later" she said, "So stick around."

"Jim," Dr. McCoy ran to the doctor's side, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," gasped the other as he was helped up, "she can really pack a punch, though!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Glinda.

"What?" asked the Wicked Witch

"The slippers?"

"The slippers..." the witch pondered. Her eyes suddenly grew wide, "The slippers! Yes!" She went to her sister's body only to see that the slippers had already been removed. She grew furious. Turning to Glinda she yelled, "They're gone! What have you done to them?" Her voice became threatening, "Give them back or I'll..."

"Too late!" smiled Glinda. She pointed to Uhura's feet, "There they are, and there they'll stay."

"Oh my!" gasped Uhura. She turned to Captain Kirk, "I'm sorry, Captain, but I appear to be out of uniform."

"We'll let it go, this time" he smiled, "Besides, they go well with your dress."

"Give them back" the green witch ordered, "I know how to use them; they're of no use to you!"

"Hang on to them" instructed Glinda, "They must be quite powerful if she was to want them so badly."

"No one was asking your opinion, Glitter."

"It's Glinda."

The witch rolled her eyes, "Whatever...I don't have time for idle chatter." She turned her eyes to Uhura, "I'll get what is mine. Enjoy those shoes while you still have them, deary. I'll get you and your group of friends too!" Witch that, she picked up the body of her sister and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Glinda comforted the Munchkins with the news that the Witch had left and they slowly came out.

"She's gone form my scanners, Captain" reported Spock.

"I don't like this, Jim" McCoy shook his head.

"Glinda," said Kirk, "where are we?"

"You are in Munchkinland."

"Yes, but what's the name of this planet?"

"This is the planet Oz."

"Captain," Spock said, "Madame Morrible said she was speaking on behalf of the Wizard of Oz."

"That means we're in the right place" deduced Kirk. He turned back to Glinda, "We came here in answer to a distress call which we received form here."

"I know of no such message" replied the witch, "But the Wizard will."

At the sound of their ruler's name, the Munchkins once again cried out in joy.

"Where is this wizard?"

"The Emerald City."

"How might we get there?"

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" the little people cried out.

The landing party shrugged to one another and followed the Good Witch to the beginning of a yellow road. "Just follow this road and it will take you straight to the Emerald City."

"Seems simple enough, Capt'n" commented Scotty.

Glinda smiled then turned to Uhura, "Under no circumstances are you to take those shoes off your feet—not even for a moment."

Uhura was a little confused, "Why?"

The smile faded, "If you do so, you will forever be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch."

The Communications Officer swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

"Good" Glinda smiled once again, "and now I must leave you."

"Wait!" cried Kirk, "Is there..."

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road" was the reply as she returned back to her bubble form and flew away.

"Gosh!" laughed Stephens, "People sure know how to come and go around here."

"Wonder if I can do somethin' like that with the transporter..." Scotty smiled in deep thought.

"Captain," offered Spock, "may I suggest that we begin our journey now before it gets any later?"

Kirk nodded and led the party down the road. As they left the village, Munchkins waved good-bye and bid them safe traveling.

---

Elphaba placed the shovel down on the dirt pile. Digging a grave was harder than she had anticipated. Wiping the sweat from her brow she sat down next to her sister's body. "Not even a coffin" she scolded herself. She had to wrap her sister in an old bed sheet and tied it with twine. "I'm sorry, Nessa" she wept, "You deserve better." She moved the bundle near the grave. How she wanted to partially unwrap the body and view her dear sister's face one last time. But she knew that soon the Gale Force would be out looking for her and she wanted to make sure that her sister's body was properly buried.

Carefully, she lowered the body into the pit. Soon, however, her strength gave out and the body landed with a thud. "Sorry, Nessa" she whispered. She proceeded to fill in the grave.

Glinda looked down from her bubble. She had to find Elphaba. She had to give Nessa her last respects. She had been flying over the southern lands where Elphaba had been known to be hiding but found no sight of her. Eventually, she moved on to the western lands. Finally, she came across a small abandoned grave site near a large castle. Looking down, she recognized a tall back figure hitting the earth with a shovel. She landed her bubble as the figure left the area. Pulling out a little bundle of wild field flowers, Glinda approached the grave. "Nessa," she began, tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence, "Good-bye, old friend" she whispered.

"Such a touching display of grief."

Glinda turned to see Elphaba standing behind her with a grave marker in hand.

"She was my friend, too" replied the Good Witch.

Elphaba didn't reply. She walked to the head of the grave and planted the stone marker. Glinda could see that her friend's eyes were red from crying.

"You don't have to do this alone" she comforted.

The other didn't reply. She finished with the deed, wiping back the tears that fell from her eyes. Finally, she couldn't stop it anymore. She fell to her knees. "Nessa, I'm sorry!" Elphaba wept.

Glinda's heart filled with compassion. "Oh Elphie," she sighed, "No one deserves to die the way she did. No one deserves to be shot at by some strange gun." She placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "I'm really sorry, Elphie."

But Elphaba pushed her away. "Then why did you give away her shoes?" she yelled, "They weren't yours to give."

"Well" Glinda got technical, "as I recall, I'm not the only one who's taking something does doesn't belong to them."

Elphaba let out a good long cackle. "I know what you're thinking, but he didn't love you. He never did; he loves me!"

This angered Glinda. She raised her and and hit Elphaba across the face with a loud slap. The green witch rubbed her throbbing cheek and cackled. "Feel better?" she smiled.

Glinda took a deep breath, "Yes," she replied, "I do."

"Good!" Elphaba returned the favor. Glinda recoiled in pain. She was hurt, not by the slap, but by the fact that Elphaba actually hit her—she never did that before. Tears in her eyes, she attacked Elphaba.

---

Fiyero ran to the site of the Wicked With of the East's dimise. Gale Force guards were already at the scene.

"Have you captured her, Sir?" asked a guard.

Fiyero was aback. "What?"

"The news was you have captured her."

The Captain of the Guard was sweating. True she was with him, but he didn't _capture_ her.

"Private," a voice yelled, "arrest that man!"

Fiyero turned to see a sargeant running towards him.

"Sir?" asked the private.

"This man has committed treason to the Wizard" was the reply, "He has aided the Witch."

This stuck fear into the heart of the private. He raised his gun to Fiyero. "Hands up, Sir!" he cried.

"Private," scolded the sargeant, "he is no longer the Captain of the Guard. Fiyero Tiggular, you are hereby discharged from the service. Take him away." As guards came in from all sides, Fiyero quickly dashed into the bush. "After him!" cried the sargeant.

Fiyero could hear the sound of boots after him. Jumping over roots and small brush, he ran deeper into the forest further away from the soldiers.

**A/N: Okay, this is really long and not really seeming to go anywhere. But, don't worry, it will soon. I'm leaving for Thanksgiving so I won't be doing any writing next week. Have a happy and safe holiday!**


	4. Down The Yellow Brick Road

_Captain's Log. Stardate: unknown_

_After receiving a message from Madame Morrible from the planet Oz, my crew and I were transported through a blackhole to this strange land._

_Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott has accidentally killed an inhabitant with a defective phaser._

_So far, the only authority figure we have encountered has been Glinda the Witch of the North._

_The landing party and I are currently on our way to the Emerald City to speak with the ruler the Wizard. Hopefully, we will begin to get some answers._

The group came to a sudden stop. Before stood a thick forest.

"Do we have to go through it?" asked Stephens

"Are you afraid?" frowned Kirk.

"I have to agree with him" replied Spock, "My sensors are picking up vast populations of lions, tigers and bears."

"Lions?" Scotty raised his eyebrows.

"Tigers?" said Uhura.

"And bears" finished the Vulcan.

Kirk took in a deep breath: "Oh, my."

McCoy huffed, "I still don't like the looks of this, Jim."

Kirk smiled. "Glinda said to follow the Yellow Brick Road. If it goes through this wood, then we must follow. I trust she would not put us into something too dangerous." He led the way into the forest.

"It does look rather dark" Uhura said as she followed.

"Just stay on the path."

After a while, the fosest became less bleak and the party walked through with ease. Then, without warning, Captain Kirk stopped.

"What is it?" asked Stephens.

Kirk raised his hand in silence. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" Uhura asked.

"That rumbling."

"That's my stomach!" laughed McCoy, "I'm hungry!"

"I'm sure we all are!" chuckled Scotty, as his stomach, too began to growl.

"Captain!" smiled Stephens. He pointed to a group of trees, "Apple trees!"

Kirk approached the cluster of fruit trees. He was followed closely by Spock. "Are they safe, Spock?"

The Vulcan nodded. "Affirmative, captain."

Stephens smiled as he ran up and began picking the ripe fruit.

"Hey!" a voice cried.

The group froze in their tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice asked.

Kirk looked around, phaser drawn. "Show yourself!" he yelled.

"I am."

"Then where in blue blazes are you?" asked McCoy.

"Right in front of you."

Uhura jumped "Captain! The tree's alive!"

Spock faced the communications officer. "Miss Uhura," he said, "of course it is alive: it is an orgainism capable of metabolism, growth, reaction to stimuli, and reproduction."

"But also one of speech..." Kirk continued as he approached the plant. "Did you call out?" he asked it.

"Indeed, I did" was the reply. The tree took its long lower branches and pulled the apples from Stephen's hands.

"Hey!" the security officer cried.

"How dare you take my apples without asking?" it scolded, "How would you like it if people came up and picked things off of you?"

"I'm sorry" Kirk apologized for his crew, "We had no idea."

"Yeah," the tree rolled its knot eyes, "that's what they all say. There was a little girl who came through here earlier and said and did the exact same thing."

"I beg your pardon" continued the captain, "May we please have some of your apples?"

The tree let out a hearty laugh. "Listen to them!" he called to his companions, "Now that they realize that we have feelings, they start to become polite!"

The other apple trees joined in the laughter. "Now get out of here!" cried the tree, "We don't want your kind here!"

Kirk courteously nodded and turned his group to leave. As they walked further down the path, they could still hear the apple trees laughing.

"They aren't moving fast enough!" cried one.

"I think I know how to get them moving faster!" replied another.

"Look out!" cried McCoy as apples rained down on them.

"Well" smiled Kirk as he picked up a few apples, "at least we have what we wanted." He took a few bites form his apple. "What do you make of it, Spock?"

Spock looked at his little computer, "Most strange Captain. Those trees were unlike any I have ever seen before."

Kirk smiled and handed an apple to his first officer, "Apple?" 

"No thank-you."

"Capt'n!" Scotty cried ahead, "Come look a' this!"

Kirk and Spock quickly ran up the road to where Scotty was standing. Before him stood a man made out of tin. "He's the same fellow that we encountered in Munchk'n land."

"But appears to have rusted up" finished Kirk.

"He doesn't seem to look so scary now" Uhura commented.

"Maybe" replied Bones, "but he still gives me the creeps."

"Well, let's continue" Kirk said, "There's nothing to do here."

As they turned back to the road, a faint murmur called to them.

"Did you say something?" Scotty asked Stephens.

The younger man shook his head. Again, a muffled voice called out to them: "Oil can!"

Spock looked at McCoy. The Doctor was checking himself with his instruments. "Something bothering you, Doctor?" he asked.

"I'm hearing things again" was the reply.

"Something that sounded like 'oil can'?" asked Uhura.

Bones looked at her in disbelief: "You heard it too?"

She nodded.

"So I wasn't going crazy!"

Captain Kirk looked around. He could see no one.

"Do you suppose..." asked Spock.

"That it's the tin man?" finished the captain, "I don't want to find out." He turned to the others, "Let's get out of here, fast!"

---

Elphaba threw Glinda to the ground. Raising a stone high, she prepared to bash the blonde's head in. Glinda looked up helplessly. "Go ahead," she teased, "You're Oz's number one public enemy. I'm sure you've killed before. What am I to you anyway?"

Elphaba thought about those words. She lowered the rock. "A good friend" she replied tossing it aside. She turned her back to the other. Sitting upon a nearby rock, she placed her face in her hands "...And, I've never killed before."

Glinda smiled as she rose to her feet. "I never thought you as the murdering kind."

"You're one of the few people who know me that well."

Glinda approached the other and placed a hand on the other witch's shoulder. Elphaba, in turn placed hers upon Glinda's. "I'm sorry" Glinda almost teared, "I was just so jealous."

"It was partially my own fault" the other replied.

"I really meant it, though."

"What?"

"You and Fiyero" was the reply, "You two really do deserve each other. You're a perfect match."

Elphaba wiped the blood from her face. "Thanks. Are you okay?"

Glinda shrugged, "Just a few cuts and bruises. I'll be okay. The question is: Are _you_ okay?"

The other looked at the grave and began to weep. "No" she whispered, "I don't think so." Glinda put a hand on her friend's shoulder and pulled her into a strong hug.

---

Fiyero had acquired a horse and had begun his long journey across country. He knew he was still being pursued by the Gale Force and, undoubtedly, road blocks would be set up. Hence, he traveled over the rugged country through the old trails and avoided the main roads. He had to find Elphaba and tell her about plot to capture her before it became too late.

---

The landing party stayed close together as they traveled through the last bit of woods. Captain Kirk was happy to finally see sunlight again. The walk was mostly uneventful. They did encounter a lion, but he soon lost interest with the group and ran away.

"Capt'n!" Scotty cried out, "Jus' look over thar!"

The captain looked over the last hill to see a city glowing in the distance—an emerald city. "The Emerald City?" he asked.

"It would appear so" replied Spock.

"It's beautiful" commented the communications officer.

"Let's only hope the Wizard will see us" McCoy said, "With a city like that, it is likely that he will not have time for us."

"Maybe" replied Kirk, "But, if he is the one who sent us the message, he will make time. Shall we?" He led the way through a poppy field which lay around the city. Soon, they came to the doors in the great wall which surrounded the city. Kirk pulled a cord and a huge bell rang. A little man dressed in all green answered the door.

"Who rang that bell?" he cried.

"I did" quickly replied the captain.

"Why?" the doorman scolded "Can't you read?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Spock.

"The sign!" was the reply.

Captain Kirk looked around the door. "What sign? I see no sign."

"The sign right here" the doorman pointed to a spot on the door below his little window. "It's as plain as the nose on my face!"

"Must have been written with invisible ink" commented McCoy.

"What are you talking about?" yelled the doorman.

"For crying out loud!" cried the doctor, "This man is mad. There _is_ no sign!"

The prospect of being called "mad" troubled the doorman. He looked below and found, to his astonishment, that, in fact, there was no sign. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" he muttered. "One moment." he quickly left and returned with a sign, which he set below his window then disappeared shutting his little door behind him.

"Bell out of oder. Please knock" Spock read the sign aloud.

"This is ludicrous!" scoffed the doctor.

Kirk smiled, "Maybe so, Bones." He grabbed the knocker and hit as hard as he could on the door.

Again, the doorman appeared. "Well," he smiled, "that's more like it. Now, what be your business?"

"We're here to see the Wizard." The captain announced.

"Are you crazy?" the doorman asked, "No one has seen the Great Oz. Even I haven't seen him."

"It is of much urgency that we make communication with your ruler" replied Spock.

The doorman eyed the human-Vulcan. "He's good with words, isn't he?" he asked Kirk.

Captain Kirk only smiled, "Indeed he is. And so am I." His voice became harsher. "We are representatives of The United Federation of Planets. We have received a message from you Wizard and wish to speak with him. I'm sure your Wizard will disprove of your persistence to prevent his guests from meeting him."

Those words struck terror into the doorman's eyes. After pondering for a moment he finally smiled, "Welcome to the Emerald City, my friends!" He then disappeared and closed the little door.

"Captain," Spock said as the main gates began to open, "when are you humans going to learn that fear, force, power and brutality will end up getting you nowhere?"

"Oh," smiled the captain as they entered the city, "when we all become dull Vulcans much like yourself."

**A/N: Okay, so it has been a while. But, hey, life happens (just ask my history professor!) But now you got this to keep you for a while. I'll try to write as quickly as I can. However, I can not make any promises on account of a full load this semester.**


End file.
